WITCH : A failed twisted attempt at a love story
by Imzadamymoon
Summary: You, yes YOU, take on the roll of Amy Harvstar. The unfortunate (or fortunate depending on your stance) love interest of Phobos. Admittingly the convos with the two characters are quite entertaining. A re-write of a story I started way back when. Previously called W.I.T.C.H:(Phobos and you?)(Never!)(Or will it be true?) To see original head over to Quizilla & type in the title.
1. Chapter 1

411: You. Yes YOU are a something or other aged girl named Amy. Why something or other? Well you lost count some couple million years ago or whatever. (To be honest you're not even sure if you technically exist at this point in time anyways) Right now you reside on earth with your new friends Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Also known as W.I.T.C.H. You have beautiful long brown hair, Caribbean blue eyes, porcelain skin, and an award winning smile. Let's not forget the most important feature, a certain Celtic crescent moon necklace that you never take off (mostly because you can't.)

In terms of back story you are a princess (cheesy I know, just wait it gets worse,) who escaped the turmoil of your home planet, Elements, with your triple sisters. The three off you possess _'magical'_ powers (Basically making you a magical fairy princess, this is why you prefer to not tell anybody about the whole _'princess'_ thing). Your powers originate from the moon; as well as the elements of Earth and Water. It should probably be noted that you are also not exactly human. Although showing the same humanoid body, you are more or less an enhanced version of their species. This means you are faster, stronger, as well as generally better looking. (Not that you're bragging, that would be your other sister who enjoys doing that.)

At the moment you are assisting the Guardians of Kandrakar fight an evil prince named Phobos. He currently rules as a tyrant in Meridian, and has his younger sister, Elyon, tricked into thinking that he is the hero, while you and the guardians are the villains.

Opening to the scene, you are at the Silver Dragon with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Suddenly Caleb (the rebel leader from Meridian) comes bursting into your hangout in the basement, almost falling down the stairs in the process. "Girls we have a problem."

"What is it Caleb?" asks Will.

"Phobos is going around the streets and arresting all the rebels in hiding!" pants Caleb.

"How can he arrest rebels in hiding? I mean they're _in hiding,_" questionably jokes Irma.

"Drake got captured during our raid on the castle and Elyon was able to... extract… some information," explains Caleb.

"Well? What are we waiting for!" you declare standing up, "been a while since we've had some excitement."

"Let's go," says Will.

[IN MERIDIAN] "Guards take that dimwitted fool to the dungeons as punishment for helping the rebels," orders Cedric.

"Sorry Cedric, but we won't let you do that," yells Will. Cedric turns around to face you, Caleb, and the transformed Guardians. In detest he yells out to his men to destroy the guardians. Figuring that this excludes you, you decide to personally take it upon yourself to handle Cedric. The guards attack the guardians as you swiftly run through the chaos and go in for the flying side kick to the gut on Cedric before he even knows what hit him. Cedric upon impact goes crashing backwards on the ground. Enraged he doubles over as you back up a bit to let him have some room as he goes into lizard man mode. You decided that if he's going to transform you might as well too. Reaching for the sky you yell "NIGHT UNITE" and start to transform into your warped version of the guardians clothing scheme. After the transformation you are now clothed in a navy cap-cut out sleeve mid-drift shirt, a simple mid-thigh A-line black skirt with a loose silver rope belt that hangs to the side, navy and silver striped tights, black leather fingerless gloves, and black leather laced combat boots. Although the style is similar to the guardian's outfits you've added your own touch with the colour scheme especially with the wings. Quickly you dodge Cedric's oncoming tail attack, and shoot a Lunar Orb in his direction, landing a direct hit. Cedric once again goes crashing down to the ground as you fly up in prep for the next attack. All of a sudden a series of lightning bolts comes from out of nowhere striking you in the back, causing your wings to malfunction as you drop to the ground below, unlike Cedric though you stick the landing. After recovering from the unexpected blow you look behind to see the tyrant himself, Phobos. "Look who decided to get his hands dirty for once," you remark with a smirk, while getting up and brushing the dirt from your skirt.

"It does get boring in the castle some days, every once in a while it's good to get a little air, venture out, capture some irritating rebels," responds Phobos stepping closer to you as he powers up for another energy blast.

"Ya about that. I'm afraid we've got to crash your little search party here."

"I am well aware." Without hesitation Phobos aims an energy blast directly at you, to which you effectively dodge by flying into the air. Ironically enough though the blast ends up hitting Cedric who was just about to grab you from behind. Phobos curses at the knocked out Cedric as you laugh at the awesomely amazing situation that is currently being played out. The scene is cut short though as you become distracted by Irma who is tumbling backwards off to your side for some unknown reason. Upon looking back at the ground you find that Phobos is no longer present, although Cedric seems to be still knocked-out. Hastily you look around for him to make sure he isn't attempting a sneak attack. Out of the corner of your eye you spot him re-appear down the road and start to hover back towards the palace as another wave of guards come down the street. "Guys Phobos is getting away!" you yell to the guardians who are all busy attempting to fight off the onslaught of guards.

"Amy and I will go, you five stay here and fight off the guards," shouts Caleb as he punches a nearby guard to the ground.

"Just leave him, focus on saving the rebels!" counters Will, struggling to fight a guard.

"No we might not get another chance to attack him outside the castle!" calls back Caleb as he runs beside you down the street to Phobos.

[NEAR THE CASTLE] "Phobos its over!" you yell getting his attention.

"That's what you think," he replies throwing waves of energy at you and Caleb. You both fight back and things are looking promising until Elyon shows up to defend her brother. With her powers she lands a hit on Caleb, knocking him out.

"Caleb!" you scream rushing to his side. "Caleb wake up, wake up, come on Cornelia would kill me if anything happened to you! Come on, WAKE UP!" All you are able to get out of him is a mumble of what you think was supposed to be Cornelia's name; however it's enough to know that he will be okay. Gently placing his head back on the ground, you stand up and start to harness the water molecules around you.

"I thought the rebel _leader _would be able to take more of a hit," comments Phobos with s smug grin on his face.

"He's tough, he'll be okay. The question is will you?" you respond, before turning around and blasting him with thousands of liters of water. The three of you fight with you doing your best to hold off both Elyon, (without hurting her) and Phobos, (with the intention of inflicting mass amounts of pain to him.) Luckily some of the guardians finally show up (Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin) Cornelia upon arrival though is much more concerned with the still passed out Caleb that you have been doing your best to keep from more harm and capture.

"Guys maybe we should get out of here" says Taranee with worry after a close call with one of Phobos's energy blasts.

"Well until Will gets here to make a getaway portal we fight," you exclaim throwing an earth based attack at Phobos. The four of you attack and defend your ground, doing your best to take on Phobos, Elyon and the upcoming guards sent to protect the two. By the time that Irma and Will finally show up you are the only one still standing, however your attacks are limited as most of your effort is towards protecting the others. Quickly you yell at Will to open up a portal, and Irma starts to help to get the others farther back to Will. Once the portal is open Will takes over helping everyone through as Irma joins in to help with the attack. As soon as everyone is through (including Irma) you turn to cross through but at the last second a hand grabs you and yanks you back. You look up to see a slightly bruised yet angrily pleased human Cedric. Before you can even attempt to struggle free you unfortunately witness Elyon close the portal before your eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" you scream while struggling to break free from Cedric's strong grasp.

"Yes," smirks Phobos. "Now, be a good witch and cooperate, maybe then we won't throw you in the dungeon so soon."


	2. Chapter 2

[IN THE THRONE ROOM] The guards bring/drag you into the throne room, making you kneel to a Prince Phobos sitting on his throne looking smug, and an Elyon standing next to him with her arms crossed very angrily at the fact that you tried to destroy her brother. The room at the moment is in a much more cheerful state then it was the last time you broke in, this time the vines look to be actually alive, and there seems to be natural light for once coming through the stained windows. Although pretty, you are a little more focused on the situation, namely the maluridium chains that are currently locked onto your wrists. This poses an issue since it seems that this type of metal nullifies your powers. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. The little witch has finally been captured in a failing battle," gloats Phobos.

"Why did you try to destroy my bother" shouts a very hot tempered Elyon as she flies up to you.

"Now, now Elyon why don't you go run along and play with Miranda while I deal with this witch," calmly suggests Phobos.

"Fine but if you dare harm my brother why I'll…" threatens Elyon clenching her fists as energy start to emerge from her.

"Don't worry Elyon I'll be perfectly safe. She has no power as long as she's in those maluridium chains," explains Phobos in a 'brotherly' assuring tone. Reluctantly Elyon leaves the room, but not without giving you one more stare down causing you roll your eyes as she walks away. The moment she leaves the room turns back to its dark gloomy self, the one you are sorry to say, more familiar with.

"You know I preferred the last look, I mean I know the whole gloom and dark brooding ruler is kind of your thing but…" you start.

"SILENCE!" shouts Phobos, his voice echoing in the empty chamber. "Now witch…"

"Oh please stop the whole 'superior' act Phobos. Elyon is gone, so who are you trying to impress. The name is Amy, come on you know it. Say it with me Aehhhhh-mmeeeee." Slowly you are able get yourself up.

"You are trying my patience."

"NEWS FLASH, that's kind of my job. Besides what else am I supposed to do right now. Sit here and listen to you gloat. Not really my style. Now why don't you be a good little prince and give me the key to these chains and I'll promise to be on my merry way."

"You are not leaving until I get what I want from you." In one smooth movement Phobos rises from his throne and descends down the stairs, making his way towards you, "What I want is your power, your life energy, your quintessence."

"Pshhh go to hell." In a rage Phobos sends bolts of electricity at you causing you to crumple to the ground from the shocks sent through the metal chains on your already weakened system. As you try to recover from the outburst, Phobos continuing towards you leans down and picks up the chain using them to lift you up to his face. Just as he is about to speak you cry out in pain and fall unconscious into his arms. You have been bitten by a MoonBeetle, a creature that feeds off the raw powers of the moon, something that emits strongly off of you. The upside however is the by product from being bitten. Immediately a defense mechanism kicks in discharging a massive shockwave through Phobos, someone who the body recognizes as a threat. Thus you fall onto the hard floor with a thud as Phobos screams in pain. Too bad you weren't conscious to witness that.

[IN ELYONS ROOM] After approximately 5 or so hours of being unconscious you finally wake up to see Elyon staring down at you. Promptly you sit up in alarm, asses the surroundings for potential threats, and once deemed clear you flop back down on a soft pillow. "Finally you're awake," begins Elyon with a bright smile, "the moment you fell unconscious on the floor Phobos called Cedric to get me as fast as possible, he said that he wasn't able to touch you and that every time he tried to pick you electrified him." You grin imagining Phobos being electrocuted only to be met by a shameful frown from Elyon. "Of course I refused; I mean you did try to destroy my brother, but we couldn't just leave you passed out on the floor of the throne room so be happy I obliged to his request. I didn't have to you know. I seriously thought about…."

"Thank you Elyon," you interrupt taking her by surprise. You reach out and grab her hand. "I know you could have done worse, but you didn't. That's why I know you wi―" before you can finish you are cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Sorry to barge in little sister, I just came to make sure our… guest… is okay," quickly injects Phobos before you can even think about finishing your sentence.

*This dude is seriously getting on my nerves* you think scowling inside, but making sure to not show it. Phobos makes his way across the room and sits at the foot of the bed and flashes you a grin. This only enrages you more.

"She's awake, tired it seems, but awake none the less," replies Elyon pulling her hand away while shaking off her puzzled face from your unexpected gratitude, replacing it with a smile.

"Wonderful. It's a good thing you have awakened, I have some exciting news," starts Phobos as his grin suspiciously getting wider. "Tomorrow evening in the ballroom there shall be a celebration in honor of you Elyon… and of you Amy."

"WHAT!?" you shriek abruptly sitting up in shock of this news.

"Why the both of us? Phobos she tried to destroy you just earlier today!" argues Elyon, with a very important point.

"It's not every day you are in the presence of _two _princesses," answers Phobos with a full out, award winning, gloating smile. That was it. Where the hell did he get that information! Although technically being a princess, you always hated the title. Blame modern society for that. Either way over the edge you went. Immediately after he said that you burst forward and went straight for his neck yelling out some choice words as you strangled him.

"Wait you're a princess!" exclaims Elyon snapping you back to reality.

"It's a sore subject," you reply flatly keeping eye contact with Phobos wondering if he can see the fact that you are still enjoying the alternate timeline in which you do in fact strangle him to death.

"Elyon, I believe Miranda was looking for you in the garden," says Phobos breaking eye contact with you. Great all you need is to be left alone with the guy.

[AFTER ELYONE LEAVES THE ROOM] "Being nice must be so exhausting for you, honestly sometimes I wonder how long it will be until your head just explodes," you comment while making some wonderful explosion hand gestures.

"All good things come to those who wait." steadily Phobos starts to creep in closer to you, "And I have been waiting." Gently he reaches out lifting your chin, gradually bringing your face closer, and closer to his until…..

"NOPE! NOPE. NOT happening, just no… nope, NO." Upon realizing his actions you panic, shove him to the left off the bed and quickly roll over to the right. In a scramble you get out of the bed to use it as a barrier between the two of you. "I don't know what's going on through that pea sized brain of yours but _this…" _you gesture between the two of you as Phobos gets up with a smile, "THIS is not happening."

"I thought it was fitting. A prince and a princess, isn't that how every fairy tale goes."

"Ummmm not in this case. Sorry to break it to you hon but you're the villain, and the villain _always_ loses. But hey, circling around back to the whole princess thing. Where the hell did you get that information?"

"I have my sources."

"Please elaborate, because it looks like I've got a few loose ends to tie up." After pointing to yourself you glance down at your wrists and notice that the maluridium chains are no longer present. Straight away you return your gaze to Phobos; this could be your chance to escape and not a moment too soon.

"Maybe later we can make some sort of a… deal." Carefully Phobos starts to make his way around the bed towards you. In response you start to back away, matching every step forward he takes with a step back towards the open window.

"Shoot, you know I'm booked later so whatever you had in mind is going to have to wait a while. Well, it was not overly pleasurable seeing you again and thanks for, well nothing really. It's been an event. Adios!" In a flash you turn and make a b-line for the window. You are just inches from freedom until you run into something. Although a little dazed you realize that there is some sort of force field blocking the window. Turning around you are meet with a very non-thrilled, and to close for comfort Phobos. Without hesitation he roughly grabs both of your wrists, pulling them up to your chest.

"Like I said before," you hear a click, "I always get what I want." Immediately you start to feel your power weaken from the new maluridium locked cuffs.

"You're not getting my power Phobos, it's not like the heart of Kandrakar. It's not something you can simply take."

"It's not your powers I want… it's you." Leaning in he whispers into your ear, "You. Will. Be. Mine." Before you can even have the pleasure of pushing him away he steps back, turns around and starts to walk towards the door.

"I am not an item Phobos!" you yell out. "I am not some prize to be won. I promise you that if that is how you see me you're going to find out just how easy it is for me to burn you. By the time I am done there will be nothing left of you but ashes."


	3. Chapter 3

*What the…. oh my glob…. No it's not possible,* you frantically think doing your best not to show your fear to the stranger. *Please don't tell me he has an eviler twin.* There sitting before you; up on a window sill; with a glass of some assumed alcoholic beverage from the evening, is what looks like it could be Phobos's long lost fraternal twin. *Relax yourself, it's not possible.* After setting his drink on the sill, the young stranger effortlessly jumps about 5 feet down to the ground below without making a noise, before walking towards you and Phobos.

Although sharing the same physical build, and similar facial structure, there was some differences between the two. For one his skin tone was darker than Phobos's pale complexion, however not dark enough to be its own separate race, more along the lines of spending a lot of time in the sun, something Phobos's palace life does not admit. His almost black brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a few loose pieces resting along the edges of his face framing it nicely. Unlike Phobos he had normal eyebrows with a gold ring pierced on the left one and a similar ring pierced on his left earlobe as well. Along his left cheek bore a curved arrow coming halfway down the cheek towards the nose before gently curving back to the cheekbone.

His attire (opposed to the formal wear of the other young gentlemen) still bore his adventurous materials such as his mid-forearm fingerless dark grey leather gauntlet/gloves, his matching leather waist belt with pouches/pockets, with the same material for his baldric. The tunic he wore was a deep purple that went about a quarter down the thigh, his sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows showing some gold stitching patterns here and there. On his shoulders sat a large faded black assassins scarf that looked to cover the lower half of his face when pulled up. His pants were a dark grey similar to the belts and his boots a weathered black.

Although that wasn't what was most piercing about him. It was his eyes. They were a brilliant deep violet, something you have not seen in a few millennia. Focusing back on the present, a few moments have passed yet neither of the two men have uttered a word to each other. Based on their default facial expressions it seemed as if they were having a telepathic conversation. You look between the two of them until finally the tension is broken when the stranger lets out a large grin.

"Well Phobos aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady you have here," smoothly requests the stranger looking deep into your eyes as he grabs your hand, only breaking eye contact upon kissing it. You notice that there is a slight pull on you in both directions, it seems Phobos's grip on your waist has become tighter as the stranger tries to gently pull you towards him. The whole situation spells serious trouble.

"This is an old childhood friend of mine. Amy; meet Deimos, Deimos; Amy Harvstar," introduces Phobos, as you pull your hand back towards your chest without breaking eye contact.

"Pleasure to meet you," says Deimos with a wink. "So how did you two come to meet?" Phobos opens his mouth to respond before being cut off. "Not you, I want to hear it from her." Although visibly irritated at Deimos's disregard to his authority he closes his mouth and looks over to you. Who the hell is this guy that even Phobos will comply, for the most part at least. Even though you know that this might end in disaster at the moment you can't help but laugh a little.

"Forget about me, the backstory between you two seems much more interesting," you start attempting to control your giggling. "I mean _'friend,'_ please I believe a more appropriate word would be accomplice if you're anything like him." You gesture to Phobos, without breaking eye contact with Deimos, you see what game he's playing and there is no way were you going to lose.

"Ha Ha, smart one you are. Here I thought you were just another pretty thing being used as eye candy," laughs Deimos, you sense a change in his vibe.

*Damn* you think, *Not him too.* You know that look all too well, the look of a man who always gets what he wants, and at the moment you can defiantly deduce that it was you he wanted. Hell if that was happening, you already had to deal with one obsessive control freak you don't have time to deal with another one.

"You should not underestimate her Deimos," starts Phobos as both you and Deimos simultaneously break eye contact to look at him. "She is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and I have managed to capture her," Phobos reaches for your wrist and holds it out; showing Deimos the maluridium bracelet. "The bracelets here are a natural weakness to her and thus nullifies her powers," Phobos looks at you with a look of pure lust, "giving me control."

This guy clearly had no concept that one of the most powerful being in the universe just happens to also be _the_ most dangerous as well. "I am not a prize Phobos, we've been over this," you snap forcefully pulling your hand away then using it to get his stupid arm off your waist. In a frustration you back away, in your moment of anger however you have mistakenly put the wall behind you giving you little to no chance at escape if need be.

"I don't know sweetheart, you seem like the grand prize if you ask me," toys Deimos as Phobos and him move closer together, both showing deviously dangerous grins.

"Mind if I borrow her sometime," he says while looking you up and down. You glance over at Phobos whose smile only seems to slightly widen in what looks to be approval of the proposition. He might not have any argument against the offer but you sure as hell had a few choice words you'd like to yell before tackling him to the ground and beating the stuffing out of him. However you are currently trapped by social standards and as a 'lady' you can only exchange your true feelings through body language, you decide now is the perfect time to use a new trick you learnt a few millennia or so ago.

"You know I may not have my powers," you calmly start closing your eyes and looking down, "but I will not hesitate to punch that smug grin right off your face," you threaten snapping your head up revealing your pitch black demon eyes with a devious smile that would put ultimate terror in even a noble warrior. Although Phobos is initially taken aback at the sight of your eyes Deimos's face only morphs into a more twisted look of pure lust.

"Feisty, I like that," he states. That was it! Time for ladylike actions was over. No sooner than he said that did you lunge at him, fists up aimed straight for his stupid perfect nose, but before you could even land the punch a figure steps in between the two of you catching your fist. You look up to see just who you've been trying to get to for the past hour.

"Calm down. All you're doing is giving him what he wants," mutters Caleb letting go of your hand before turning around to address the two young men, "Do we have a problem here?"

"Who the hell are you?" snaps Deimos clenching his fists.

"This Deimos," calmly starts Phobos placing his hand on Deimos's shoulder before stepping forward, "is the rebel leader Caleb."

"I'd say it was a pleasure to see you Phobos, but we both know otherwise," retorts Caleb crossing his arms.

"Is that any way to speak to your prince," sneers Phobos, his face filling with rage. You watch as the tension rises between the three of them. A calm before the storm.

"HEY!" you yell causing the three of them to look back at you simultaneously, "Be nice, you promised." You step forward beside Caleb while pointing at Phobos.

"I only promised that he would leave in one piece, there were no terms as to what happens during the evening," argues Phobos as he reaches out to grab your hand. In a mount of confusion you drastically recoil refusing to even let him touch you, while Caleb steps in front of you again using his body and arm as a barrier between you and the two young men.

"Leave her alone," orders Caleb.

"This never concerned you in the first place pretty boy. So do us a favor and shut the f*** up," shouts Deimos before grabbing Caleb by the shirt collar. All of a sudden there is a collective gasp. All of you look behind you to see a group of ladies with Elyon standing there front and center.

"Language like that is not tolerated in the palace!" crossly says Elyon marching towards the four of you.

"I am sorry my dear sister," sweetly charms Phobos as he quickly glances at Deimos, Deimos gets the hint and lets go of Caleb, before Elyon can see the confrontation. "This is an old friend of mine named Deimos, and I am afraid it has been a while since he has had to use his regal manners."

"Yes, I am terribly sorry princess," apologizes Deimos, following Phobos's lead.

"Just please make sure it does not happen again," responds Elyon sternly before noticing Caleb, "Caleb what are you doing here?"

"Hello Princess Elyon," says Caleb while bowing before her.

"Amy only agreed to come to the ball if she could invite some of her friends, namely Caleb," explains Phobos. Elyon gives you a puzzled look but otherwise dismisses the situation addressing that she has some ladies who would like to meet you. Taking the opportunity to possibly get away from Phobos you grab Caleb's hand and bring him with you claiming that now that you've found him you're not leaving him alone. Understandingly you still don't trust Phobos's word and leaving him with both Phobos and Deimos is probably the worst idea ever.

Phobos attempts to accompany you as well however Elyon claims that Cedric has been looking for him. You have no idea if that is true or not but you are not complaining. You follow Elyon back to the group of ladies as Phobos and Deimos go in search of Cedric.

"Sorry about that!" says Elyon upon returning group of ladies, "Amy, Caleb this is Miss Watko, Madame Irki, Mrs. Cartsi, Lady Trazi and Widow Harky

*Ahhhh W.I.T.C.H* you think *Wow Hay Lin sure did amazing on the costumes I barely can tell it's them!* You respond with hello's and engage in small talk with Elyon and the girls for a bit until Elyon takes her leave leaving you alone with the girls and Caleb.

"Now would be an excellent time to leave," you say getting right to the point, you can update the girls on the intel you've gathered later.

"Lead the way," says Miss Watko. Taking a quick look to make sure Phobos isn't around you lead the team to the main doors while making it look like you are simply showing them around. However as you approach the doors out of the corner of your eye you spot Cedric lurking around the area, surely keeping a lookout to make sure you don't leave. Calmly you turn the group around to head to the east side doors, unfortunately those are guarded by guards.

*Well there's always the balcony,* you think as you once again lead the group in another direction.

"What's going on your highness," asks Mrs. Cartsi, making sure to put emphasis on the highness part.

"Amy is fine my dear. I do not know about you but I am feeling quite faint. Let us step out onto one of the balconies for some air. Besides it is also much quieter out there," you cryptically explain while holding your cover. All of you start heading towards one of the more distant balconies. After making sure that you are not being followed you turn into the next opening. This though, turns out to be a mistake.

"Hey there darling, enjoying your evening so far?" There relaxing on top of the balcony railing was Deimos, looking all dashing and seductive with his hair gently blowing in the evening wind. You are seriously fighting the urge to push him off over the edge.

"A lot less now that you're here," you retort crossing your arms.

"Ouch," mockingly says Deimos, pretending to be emotionally hurt, "You know that's not a very ladylike way to talk to a gentleman of my stature." Smoothly he steps down back onto the balcony as he makes his way towards you.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not really one for the whole 'ladylike' thing," you respond watching his movements carefully.

"Oh I noticed," says Deimos now face to face with you. Lifting his hand up; he gently brushes a piece of hair away from your face before smiling. You ready yourself to smack him if he tries to do anything, however he's smart enough to know that now is not the time nor place for this and he diverts his attention elsewhere. "Caleb, it seems you are quite the ladies' man tonight." You look over your shoulder to see that Caleb has protectively placed himself in front of the star struck girls, naturally it seems they have fallen prey to Deimos's charms. Caleb on the other hand is defiantly not entertained by the situation.

"I would think a '_gentleman' _of your stature would know that comments like that are not respectable," responds Caleb with some edge.

"You are right, my apologies m 'ladies," charmingly apologizes Deimos as he bows to the girls. The five of them in a flustered state are quick to accept and say otherwise. Deimos returns his attention back to you, "Oh yes before I forget I believe your boyfriend is looking for you." Resisting the urge to cringe at the word boyfriend you decide to use this info to your advantage.

"Is he? Well then could you be a dear and go find him for me? It's awfully hot in there and I do need some air…." you seductively answer hoping it will get him to leave so you can all escape in peace.

"That will not be necessary." You hear a voice behind you. Of course it's _his_ voice, you just can't seem to catch a break tonight. Reluctantly you turn around to see Phobos. "Amy, may I speak with you in private please?" So much for escaping.

"Don't worry hon," starts Deimos while placing his hand lightly around your waist, "your friends here are in good company. Please, go." He motions over towards Phobos. The idea of leaving the girls in his care appals you however the situation only has two options, going with Phobos or hurling yourself over the edge of the balcony hoping things pan out. As tempting as option two is, option one proves to be the more logical response to currently avoid any problematic drama. Grudgingly you walk towards Phobos blowing by his outstretched hand. With a sigh Phobos turns around and follows your lead.

"Slow down," says Phobos who is trying to keep up with your swift pace. You hadn't realized you were going so fast.

"God, he's worse than you I didn't think that was even possible," you complain after slowing down.

"Makes you appreciate me a little more doesn't it?"

"Hardly." There is a silence between the two of you for the first time. *Something's wrong* you think to yourself. *Usually he is so grabby, but he's keeping his distance, why?* you look up at him, it sees as though he is lost in space and thought. *He's nervous… If he's nervous that means something's about to happen, and if that something is what I think; then I seriously should have jumped off the balcony when I had the chance…* your thoughts are interrupted by Phobos's sudden snap back to reality.

"Follow me," he states grabbing you hand. Gracefully he leads you through the crowd and up the grand stairs to the second level that overlooks the ballroom below. From up here you can see the whole ballroom but more significantly everyone below can see you, and it seems that all of them have their eyes set on the two of you.

"Phobos what's going on here?" you hastily ask, although you fear the answer.

"It's a cover."

"A cover for what?"

"Why our engagement party of course." Your eyes widen in alarm as Phobos looks at you again with absolute lust and triumph. You knew this was coming, all the signs where there, yet you still hoped that it wouldn't come down to it.

*Now would be a great time to run* you think. Just before you are about to bolt though Cedric emerges from behind. With a smile he walks past you towards the railing and starts to address the people below.

"Citizens of Meridian! I am happy to announce the royal engagement of our beloved Prince Phobos, to the beautiful Princess Amy!" The crowd below erupts in a series of cheers and congratulations. Your reaction is quite the opposite, angrily you confront him.

"This is not happening Phobos. I will never marry you," you crossly state.

"You don't have a choice," states Phobos without so much as glancing at you.

"That's not how this works, that's not how any of this works! I have no desire to marry you and you have no leverage to make me say otherwise!"

"Not yet…." Suddenly a guard comes running up the stairs and whispers something into Cedric's ear. Cedric looks back at the two of you and Phobos gives him a nod.

"GUARDS SEIZE THE REBEL LEADER!" shouts out Cedric.

"WHAT!" you shriek as mass chaos ensues and guards start pouring into the ballroom from all directions.


	4. Chapter 4

[OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A RANDOM PARK] The W.I.T.C.H girls stand behind some bushes all dressed in meridian styled dresses. Hay Lin has just finished adjusting something on Wills skirt and stands back to admire her work. "All right everyone are we ready to go?" asks Will as she still fiddles with her skirt.

"Ready," replies everyone.

"Okay remember, I'm Miss Watko, Irma your Madame Irki, Taranee your Lady Tratzi, Cornelia your Mrs. Cartzi…" reminds Will.

"Why do I have to be married" complains Cornelia crossing her arms.

"What, you plan on flirting with Phobos's followers," jokes Irma. Cornelia glares at her but otherwise doesn't say another word.

"Continuing on, Hay Lin you are Widow Harky. Now we can't transform unless completely necessary understood?" finishes Will. Everyone complies and Will brings out the heart of kandrakar. "Let's go." She opens a portal and the group heads through.

[BACK IN 'YOUR' ROOM] For the past hour or so you and Elyon have been fussed about by the castle servants. Elyon, it seems, has been enjoying the whole situation but for you it has been a sad reminder of the time you could be spending liberating and helping these people. With the time you have gotten to know your assistants, and have done your best to see how life is in the castle. It seems that the main issue is food. Therefore throughout the day you have been hording small amounts of food that has been given to you. After spending what you consider way too much time to spend on anybody's hair you bring out a parcel of food and offer it to them as payment for being forced to help you get ready by Phobos.

"I'm sorry miss we cannot accept this," claims the head maid Hillia. You look over to your left where the young girl Marylyn, who did your hair, eyes the food with weary eyes.

"I insist that you take it," you say handing it back to them.

"You don't understand. If we are caught with this then we will be punished by Phobos," explains Hillia, once again handing the parcel back.

"Then he's going to have to deal with me, but come eat here it should be safer and if anyone dares to hassle you then they also will have to go through me," you say not taking no for an answer. The maids look at each other and smile taking back the parcel before them. For the next hour the five of you enjoy each other's company as you continue to get ready and relax before the oncoming storm that you know will take place tonight. Although you felt better doing what you did, the true joy from that afternoon was when Elyon, seeing what you were doing totally one-upped you and brought out a whole fruit platter for her hand-maids and yours. Eventually though your new friends had to leave and you were left alone with Elyon waiting to be called out for your grand entrance into the ball.

"Oh I'm so nervous I hope the evening goes well. My first ball, this is just so overwhelming," exclaims Elyon as she paces in front of you.

"I'm sure the evening will go great," you say with a hopeful tone. However you know that the probability of this evening not ending with disaster is down to only a few timelines. Looking over at Elyon you can see the happiness radiating from her. The dress Phobos had tailored for her looked amazing; it was a light spring green with a slight A-line skirt, with a v-slit in the front of the skirt that revealed a darker complementary green. The top was a simple scoop neck t-shirt with somewhat puffy sleeves and underneath was a cream long sleeve blouse. She had taken your advice and her hair blonde hair was loose and wavy. As Elyon continued onto another nervous ramble you take the time to look at your own attire. You really didn't have any say in the matter other than being able to convince the maids to put on some black nail polish, your dress is a shimmery dark midnight blue with a more flared out a-line bottom with silver detailed embroidery and simple over the shoulder sleeves, and a pitch black tank-top v-neck corset on overtop with silver detailed embroidery along the edges. Your ever long brown hair is half up in a series of complicated twists and pins while the remaining has been shined and left to its natural waves, and across your forehead sits a silver headband with sparkling crystals within the twisted designs. All in all, the outfit isn't too bad, you're still just sore at the situation.

"Do you think there will be any cute boys there?" asks Elyon drawing your attention back to her.

*Highly doubt it* you think but say otherwise to satisfy Elyon.

"Are you going to be looking for anybody specific tonight?" You detect a motif behind Elyons question.

"No. Why do you ask?" Elyon stiffens at the follow up question. With the expression on her face it's quite obvious that she regretted asking in the first place.

"Ummmm no reason just wondering. Well, I mean…." She stammers as you roll your eyes and tell her to spit it out. "When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" You're caught a little off guard by the question, however the pieces are starting to fall into place, not that you didn't suspect the end result anyways. You take a moment to think before responding.

"I don't know a few couple… thousand years, give or take a century." *Wow has it been that long* you think to yourself, guess time really flies when you're busy trying to protect the universe.

"How old are you?"

"Let me give you a tip Elyon. You never ask a lady what her age is. Especially in the court. Those types of questions can go downhill fast."

"Umm thanks, but you still didn't answer the question."

"Look, if I knew I would tell you but unfortunately I lost track some couple of something timelines ago." You figure now would probably be a good time to have a back story session…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The two of you look over towards the door to see Cedric open up the door. "It is time for the grand entrance," states Cedric with a hint of a hiss in his voice. In excitement Elyon squeals and hurries towards the door.

"Let's do this," you mumble too yourself with a devious smile creeping across your face before getting up and gracefully make your way out of the room as well.

[JUST OUTSIDE THE CASTLE WALLS] After making it safely through town without being recognized the W.I.T.C.H girls made their way towards the castle gates and were now awaiting entrance to the castle. "So how do we exactly plan on getting in, its invitation only?" asks Taranee.

"Don't worry I've got that covered," answers Irma as she ruffles through her purse before pulling out some cards, "with the invitation Caleb received I was able to make copies for the rest of us." Swiftly Irma hands out the cards to the girls.

"This looks so real! How did you to this?" enquires Hay Lin closely inspecting it.

"Some questions are better left unanswered," states Irma smiling.

"We're doing running in gym next week, any chance you can make me some fake doctors notes?" requests Cornelia.

"Girls focus! We're almost at the entrance," snaps Will brining the girls back to the matter at hand. Shortly the girls found themselves at the front of the line and we're allowed admittance without any issues. "Remember everyone, use your fake voices we don't want to risk being recognized." The group nods their heads in agreement, "alright let's go."

[IN THE HALLWAY BEFORE THE GRAND STAIRCASE WAITING FOR YOUR GRAND ENTRACE INTO THE BALL]

After exiting you are given the formalities of how and when to enter, you barley listen this isn't the first time you've done this. All it is is waiting till your name is called then walking down the stairs without tripping. Nothing to it. "I shall be escorting Miss Elyon down," starts Cedric looking over at Elyon. "Therefore Amy you…"

"Are with me." The three of you look behind to see Phobos walking towards you down the hall with a deviously attractive grin on his face. Once by your side he gently grasps your hand lifting it up to his lips and gives it a kiss.

You hate to say it but damn did he look good. There he stood wearing a floor length tunic the same dark midnight blue as your dress, overtop he had a slightly fitted black overcoat with long flared sleeves with a thick band of the dark midnight blue at the edges. On his shoulders opposed to his usual large shoulder piece is a brilliant royal blue draped scarf with a silver clasp on his right shoulder. On his head is a simple silver crown headpiece with a black jewel centered in the middle resting just between his forehead marks. Actually the crown seems suspicious to you, it's almost like it's the male version of yours. This only add new risks to an end result you would happily like to avoid.

"Ahem," coughs Cedric. Snapping back to real time you realize that you have been staring at Phobos for far too long. In a fluster you pull your hand back and quickly look away considerably embarrassed. You can feel his smile bearing down on you from behind as Elyon giggles.

"May I have your attention please," starts the announcer. Cedric hold out his hand as Elyon takes it and they place themselves before the deep red velvet curtains dividing the hall from the grand staircase to the ballroom below. "Announcing Princess Elyon and Lord Cedric," announces the announcer. The curtain is drawn and the two step out too clapping before the curtains fall again ready for your debut.

Out of the corner of your eye you see movement from Phobos and you carefully turn around to see his hand extended, waiting for you to take it. Sheepishly you look up at his face expecting to be greeted with ultimate triumph, except that's not what you find. Instead you see a sense of kindness and compassion. *This is not right* you think. Looking back at his hand you lightly place yours in his and the two of you gracefully move into position before the curtains. Although his face may seem soft and kind you can sense his true feelings. Pleasure.*Oh he is totally milking this situation.*

"And now," continues the announcer. You feel Phobos gently squeeze your hand. "Announcing Prince Phobos and Princess Amy Harvstar." The curtains are drawn and Phobos leads you out into the grand ballroom. The room is filled with people all dressed in formal attire, and all eyes are on the two of you. You feel just like a princess…. the whole situation is absolutely unbearable. As you descend the stairs you scan the area and find exactly what you are looking for.

[THE ENTRANCE TO THE BALLROOM FLOOR] Collectively the girls enter the ballroom through the ceiling high doors to the grand ballroom. The area is crowded with people and dresses all looking at Elyon and Cedric walking down the grand staircase across the room.

"Okay guys keep a lookout for Amy," instructs Miss Watko (Will) while discreetly looking around.

"ANNOUNCING PRINCE PHOBOS AND PRINCESS AMY HARVSTAR." The announcer's voice echo's through the great hall.

'Well that was easy" jests Madame Irki (Irma).

"She's a princess! And she didn't tell me!" says Mrs. Cartzi (Cornelia) shocked and a little bit offended.

"Ooooooo Phobos isn't going to let her leave his side! How are we going to get her out?" asks Widow Harky (Hay Lin)

"We'll just have to look for our window of opportunity and hope it's open long enough to use it without too much confrontation," states Lady Tratzi (Taranee)

"So in other words now is not the best time," jokingly states Madame Irki.

"No. It looks like the two of them are going to be busy with formalities and such, it might be better if we wait for them to come to us," suggests Lady Tratzi fixing her glasses.

"This evening might go a little longer than expected girls," says Miss Watko as a Widow Harky gives a woohoo at staying up late before realising that it might not be the best of circumstances for it. "In the meantime, has anybody seen Caleb?"

[BACK WITH PHOBOS AND AMY ON THE BALLROOM FLOOR] For the past hour or so you have been greeting and chatting with a variety of Phobo's followers. Most of the time it has been simple greetings to the two of you however there has been a few characters to which Phobos but nothing prepared you for this certain encounter.

"Phobos, how long has it been?" says a voice from behind the two of you. You find this puzzling because you and Phobos are taking a slight break from the massive crowd and there shouldn't be anything but a wall and stained glass window behind you. Before you can turn around to investigate Phobos swiftly let's go of your hand and places it around your waist, even though you specifically set up boundaries about half an hour ago. Before you can protest however he leans his head towards yours and whispers into your ear.

"If I were you I wouldn't try to draw to much attention to yourself." He leans back out bringing you in closer and the two of you turn around to face the voice. What you see is something you didn't think possible.


	5. Chapter 5

*What the…. oh my glob…. No it's not possible,* you frantically think doing your best not to show your fear to the stranger. *Please don't tell me he has an eviler twin.* There sitting before you; up on a window sill; with a glass of some assumed alcoholic beverage from the evening, is what looks like it could be Phobos's long lost fraternal twin. *Relax yourself, it's not possible.* After setting his drink on the sill, the young stranger effortlessly jumps about 5 feet down to the ground below without making a noise, before walking towards you and Phobos.

Although sharing the same physical build, and similar facial structure, there was some differences between the two. For one his skin tone was darker than Phobos's pale complexion, however not dark enough to be its own separate race, more along the lines of spending a lot of time in the sun, something Phobos's palace life does not admit. His almost black brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a few loose pieces resting along the edges of his face framing it nicely. Unlike Phobos he had normal eyebrows with a gold ring pierced on the left one and a similar ring pierced on his left earlobe as well. Along his left cheek bore a curved arrow coming halfway down the cheek towards the nose before gently curving back to the cheekbone.

His attire (opposed to the formal wear of the other young gentlemen) still bore his adventurous materials such as his mid-forearm fingerless dark grey leather gauntlet/gloves, his matching leather waist belt with pouches/pockets, with the same material for his baldric. The tunic he wore was a deep purple that went about a quarter down the thigh, his sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows showing some gold stitching patterns here and there. On his shoulders sat a large faded black assassins scarf that looked to cover the lower half of his face when pulled up. His pants were a dark grey similar to the belts and his boots a weathered black.

Although that wasn't what was most piercing about him. It was his eyes. They were a brilliant deep violet, something you have not seen in a few millennia. Focusing back on the present, a few moments have passed yet neither of the two men have uttered a word to each other. Based on their default facial expressions it seemed as if they were having a telepathic conversation. You look between the two of them until finally the tension is broken when the stranger lets out a large grin.

"Well Phobos aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady you have here," smoothly requests the stranger looking deep into your eyes as he grabs your hand, only breaking eye contact upon kissing it. You notice that there is a slight pull on you in both directions, it seems Phobos's grip on your waist has become tighter as the stranger tries to gently pull you towards him. The whole situation spells serious trouble.

"This is an old childhood friend of mine. Amy; meet Deimos, Deimos; Amy Harvstar," introduces Phobos, as you pull your hand back towards your chest without breaking eye contact.

"Pleasure to meet you," says Deimos with a wink. "So how did you two come to meet?" Phobos opens his mouth to respond before being cut off. "Not you, I want to hear it from her." Although visibly irritated at Deimos's disregard to his authority he closes his mouth and looks over to you. Who the hell is this guy that even Phobos will comply, for the most part at least. Even though you know that this might end in disaster at the moment you can't help but laugh a little.

"Forget about me, the backstory between you two seems much more interesting," you start attempting to control your giggling. "I mean _'friend,'_ please I believe a more appropriate word would be accomplice if you're anything like him." You gesture to Phobos, without breaking eye contact with Deimos, you see what game he's playing and there is no way were you going to lose.

"Ha Ha, smart one you are. Here I thought you were just another pretty thing being used as eye candy," laughs Deimos, you sense a change in his vibe.

*Damn* you think, *Not him too.* You know that look all too well, the look of a man who always gets what he wants, and at the moment you can defiantly deduce that it was you he wanted. Hell if that was happening, you already had to deal with one obsessive control freak you don't have time to deal with another one.

"You should not underestimate her Deimos," starts Phobos as both you and Deimos simultaneously break eye contact to look at him. "She is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and I have managed to capture her," Phobos reaches for your wrist and holds it out; showing Deimos the maluridium bracelet. "The bracelets here are a natural weakness to her and thus nullifies her powers," Phobos looks at you with a look of pure lust, "giving me control."

This guy clearly had no concept that one of the most powerful being in the universe just happens to also be _the_ most dangerous as well. "I am not a prize Phobos, we've been over this," you snap forcefully pulling your hand away then using it to get his stupid arm off your waist. In a frustration you back away, in your moment of anger however you have mistakenly put the wall behind you giving you little to no chance at escape if need be.

"I don't know sweetheart, you seem like the grand prize if you ask me," toys Deimos as Phobos and him move closer together, both showing deviously dangerous grins.

"Mind if I borrow her sometime," he says while looking you up and down. You glance over at Phobos whose smile only seems to slightly widen in what looks to be approval of the proposition. He might not have any argument against the offer but you sure as hell had a few choice words you'd like to yell before tackling him to the ground and beating the stuffing out of him. However you are currently trapped by social standards and as a 'lady' you can only exchange your true feelings through body language, you decide now is the perfect time to use a new trick you learnt a few millennia or so ago.

"You know I may not have my powers," you calmly start closing your eyes and looking down, "but I will not hesitate to punch that smug grin right off your face," you threaten snapping your head up revealing your pitch black demon eyes with a devious smile that would put ultimate terror in even a noble warrior. Although Phobos is initially taken aback at the sight of your eyes Deimos's face only morphs into a more twisted look of pure lust.

"Feisty, I like that," he states. That was it! Time for ladylike actions was over. No sooner than he said that did you lunge at him, fists up aimed straight for his stupid perfect nose, but before you could even land the punch a figure steps in between the two of you catching your fist. You look up to see just who you've been trying to get to for the past hour.

"Calm down. All you're doing is giving him what he wants," mutters Caleb letting go of your hand before turning around to address the two young men, "Do we have a problem here?"

"Who the hell are you?" snaps Deimos clenching his fists.

"This Deimos," calmly starts Phobos placing his hand on Deimos's shoulder before stepping forward, "is the rebel leader Caleb."

"I'd say it was a pleasure to see you Phobos, but we both know otherwise," retorts Caleb crossing his arms.

"Is that any way to speak to your prince," sneers Phobos, his face filling with rage. You watch as the tension rises between the three of them. A calm before the storm.

"HEY!" you yell causing the three of them to look back at you simultaneously, "Be nice, you promised." You step forward beside Caleb while pointing at Phobos.

"I only promised that he would leave in one piece, there were no terms as to what happens during the evening," argues Phobos as he reaches out to grab your hand. In a mount of confusion you drastically recoil refusing to even let him touch you, while Caleb steps in front of you again using his body and arm as a barrier between you and the two young men.

"Leave her alone," orders Caleb.

"This never concerned you in the first place pretty boy. So do us a favor and shut the f*** up," shouts Deimos before grabbing Caleb by the shirt collar. All of a sudden there is a collective gasp. All of you look behind you to see a group of ladies with Elyon standing there front and center.

"Language like that is not tolerated in the palace!" crossly says Elyon marching towards the four of you.

"I am sorry my dear sister," sweetly charms Phobos as he quickly glances at Deimos, Deimos gets the hint and lets go of Caleb, before Elyon can see the confrontation. "This is an old friend of mine named Deimos, and I am afraid it has been a while since he has had to use his regal manners."

"Yes, I am terribly sorry princess," apologizes Deimos, following Phobos's lead.

"Just please make sure it does not happen again," responds Elyon sternly before noticing Caleb, "Caleb what are you doing here?"

"Hello Princess Elyon," says Caleb while bowing before her.

"Amy only agreed to come to the ball if she could invite some of her friends, namely Caleb," explains Phobos. Elyon gives you a puzzled look but otherwise dismisses the situation addressing that she has some ladies who would like to meet you. Taking the opportunity to possibly get away from Phobos you grab Caleb's hand and bring him with you claiming that now that you've found him you're not leaving him alone. Understandingly you still don't trust Phobos's word and leaving him with both Phobos and Deimos is probably the worst idea ever.

Phobos attempts to accompany you as well however Elyon claims that Cedric has been looking for him. You have no idea if that is true or not but you are not complaining. Following Elyon she leads the two of you back to the group of ladies as Phobos and Deimos go in search of Cedric.

"Sorry about that!" says Elyon upon her return, "Amy, Caleb this is Miss Watko, Madame Irki, Mrs. Cartsi, Lady Trazi and Widow Harky

*Ahhhh W.I.T.C.H* you think *Wow Hay Lin sure did amazing on the costumes I barely can tell it's them!* You respond with hello's and engage in small talk with Elyon and the girls for a bit until Elyon takes her leave leaving you alone with the girls and Caleb.

"Now would be an excellent time to leave," you say getting right to the point, you can update the girls on the intel you've gathered later.

"Lead the way," says Miss Watko. Taking a quick look to make sure Phobos isn't around you lead the team to the main doors while making it look like you are simply showing them around. However as you approach the doors out of the corner of your eye you spot Cedric lurking around the area, surely keeping a lookout to make sure you don't leave. Calmly you turn the group around to head to the east side doors, unfortunately those are guarded by guards.

*Well there's always the balcony,* you think as you once again lead the group in another direction.

"What's going on your highness," asks Mrs. Cartsi, making sure to put emphasis on the highness part.

"Amy is fine my dear. I do not know about you but I am feeling quite faint. Let us step out onto one of the balconies for some air. Besides it is also much quieter out there," you cryptically explain while holding your cover. All of you start heading towards one of the more distant balconies. After making sure that you are not being followed you turn into the next opening. This though, turns out to be a mistake.

"Hey there darling, enjoying your evening so far?" There relaxing on top of the balcony railing was Deimos, looking all dashing and seductive with his hair gently blowing in the evening wind. You are seriously fighting the urge to push him off over the edge.

"A lot less now that you're here," you retort crossing your arms.

"Ouch," mockingly says Deimos, pretending to be emotionally hurt, "You know that's not a very ladylike way to talk to a gentleman of my stature." Smoothly he steps down back onto the balcony as he makes his way towards you.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not really one for the whole 'ladylike' thing," you respond watching his movements carefully.

"Oh I noticed," says Deimos now face to face with you. Lifting his hand up; he gently brushes a piece of hair away from your face before smiling. You ready yourself to smack him if he tries to do anything, however he's smart enough to know that now is not the time nor place for this and he diverts his attention elsewhere. "Caleb, it seems you are quite the ladies' man tonight." You look over your shoulder to see that Caleb has protectively placed himself in front of the star struck girls, naturally it seems they have fallen prey to Deimos's charms. Caleb on the other hand is defiantly not entertained by the situation.

"I would think a '_gentleman' _of your stature would know that comments like that are not respectable," responds Caleb with some edge.

"You are right, my apologies m 'ladies," charmingly apologizes Deimos as he bows to the girls. The five of them in a flustered state are quick to accept and say otherwise. Deimos returns his attention back to you, "Oh yes before I forget I believe your boyfriend is looking for you." Resisting the urge to cringe at the word boyfriend you decide to use this info to your advantage.

"Is he? Well then could you be a dear and go find him for me? It's awfully hot in there and I do need some air…." you seductively answer hoping it will get him to leave so you can all escape in peace.

"That will not be necessary." You hear a voice behind you. Of course it's _his_ voice, you just can't seem to catch a break tonight. Reluctantly you turn around to see Phobos. "Amy, may I speak with you in private please?" So much for escaping.

"Don't worry hon," starts Deimos while placing his hand lightly around your waist, "your friends here are in good company. Please, go." He motions over towards Phobos. The idea of leaving the girls in his care appals you however the situation only has two options, going with Phobos or hurling yourself over the edge of the balcony hoping things pan out. As tempting as option two is, option one proves to be the more logical response to currently avoid any problematic drama. Grudgingly you walk towards Phobos blowing by his outstretched hand. With a sigh Phobos turns around and follows your lead.

"Slow down," says Phobos who is trying to keep up with your swift pace. You hadn't realized you were going so fast.

"God, he's worse than you I didn't think that was even possible," you complain after slowing down.

"Makes you appreciate me a little more doesn't it?"

"Hardly." There is a silence between the two of you for the first time. *Something's wrong* you think to yourself. *Usually he is so grabby, but he's keeping his distance, why?* you look up at him, it sees as though he is lost in space and thought. *He's nervous… If he's nervous that means something's about to happen, and if that something is what I think; then I seriously should have jumped off the balcony when I had the chance…* your thoughts are interrupted by Phobos's sudden snap back to reality.

"Follow me," he states grabbing you hand. Gracefully he leads you through the crowd and up the grand stairs to the second level that overlooks the ballroom below. From up here you can see the whole ballroom but more importantly everyone below can see you, and it seems that all of them have their eyes set on the two of you.

"Phobos what's going on here?" you hastily ask, although you fear the answer.

"It's a cover."

"A cover for what?"

"Why our engagement party of course." Your eyes widen in alarm as Phobos looks at you again with absolute lust and triumph. You knew this was coming, all the signs where there, yet you still hoped that it wouldn't come down to it.

*Now would be a great time to run* you think. Just before you are about to bolt though Cedric emerges from behind. With a smile he walks past you towards the railing and starts to address the people below.

"Citizens of Meridian! I am happy to announce the royal engagement of our beloved Prince Phobos, to the beautiful Princess Amy!" The crowd below erupts in a series of cheers and congratulations. Your reaction is quite the opposite, angrily you confront him.

"This is not happening Phobos. I will never marry you," you crossly state.

"You don't have a choice," states Phobos without so much as glancing at you.

"That's not how this works, that's not how any of this works! I have no desire to marry you and you have no leverage to make me say otherwise!"

"Not yet…." Suddenly a guard comes running up the stairs and whispers something into Cedric's ear. Cedric looks back at the two of you and Phobos gives him a nod.

"GUARDS SEIZE THE REBEL LEADER!" shouts out Cedric.

"WHAT!" you shriek as mass chaos ensues and guards start pouring into the ballroom from all directions.


	6. Chapter 6

"CALEB NO!" you scream racing towards the banister edge, watching as the guards start to hunt down Caleb. Hastily you turn to run down the stairs to help Caleb but Phobos reaches out and grabs your wrist pulling you back towards him.

"Stop struggling," orders Phobos trying to keep a reign on you.

"You liar! LET GO" you yell while struggling to break free.

"I am surprised you didn't see this coming," says Phobos, failing to keep you under control.

"I'm not talking about Caleb you idiot!" you shriek growing more restless, "I'm talking about Elyon! I accounted for you to try to capture Caleb; that was a no brainer, but that you would ruin the evening for your sister, YOUR SISTER!"

"She will understand. Especially once I explain to her that he was planning to assassinate her this evening. If anything I am saving her life," says Phobos with a grin. You stop struggling at his words and look him in the eyes. You're not sure what exactly you were looking for. Compassion? Sympathy? Greif? Regret? Whatever it was it wasn't present. Or was there something? Yes… yes there was, and you knew and cherished it well. The wondrous look of pure terror.

"Guess I forgot to tell you Phobos," you say, not even needing to look behind you to see what he was now staring at, "I took the liberty of inviting a few more friends."

"Let her go Phobos," you hear Will yell.

"YOU INVITED THE GUARDIANS!" roars Phobos replacing his look of fear to an unfortunate look of anger.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this coming" you mockingly repeat. Twisting your body you are able to face a fully transformed Will floating just off the balcony and the others flying around attacking the guards to protect Caleb.

"I'm going to ask one more time Phobos. Let. Her. Go," orders Will.

"Or what? The only power you have is being keeper of the heart," scoffs Phobos before outstretching his free hand to send energy rings at Will. You cry out in protest only to be silenced as Phobos roughly places his arm around your neck pulling you back to keep you from getting away. You struggle as much as you can to break free but the maluridium has drained too much of your power and your strength has been reduced to an average humans. "You are trying my patience," he sneers into your ear while tightening his grip.

"The feeling's mutual," you gasp. Although your strength is diminished you still have your vast knowledge of fighting techniques and in his attempt to get a better hold on you, you seize the opportunity to wiggle out of his grasp then deliver a painful elbow to the gut knocking the wind out of him. Promptly you head for the staircase but Cedric is there blocking your path. Looks like it's time for plan B. With a running start you race towards the balcony ledge and with a quick step up onto the railing you hurl yourself over the edge to the floor below. Landing atop of a few guards to cushion your fall you continue towards the fallen Will making sure she's okay while avoiding the chaos of battle around you. "Hey you okay there girl?" you ask helping her up once you reach her.

"Ya I'm good. Cornelia come get these maluridium bracelets off Amy!" instructs Will before flying up again. After finishing off a few guards attempting to get at Caleb, Cornelia flies down to you and uses her powers to break the bracelets.

"Don't think we're not talking about this whole princess thing when we get back!" she says referring to the crown on your head. Honestly you totally forgot about that thing. Reaching up you take if off your head and ponder at it for a moment. No doubt this is going to have some absurd importance later on. Probably some mind control tactic or energy transfer. Not like it would work anyways, but that's good information to keep to yourself.

ARGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Promptly you fling the tiara off to your right. Spinning fast enough it makes a whistling sound though the air before coming into direct contact with a guard charging at you. The force upon impact is enough to send him backwards, taking down a few other guards behind him. It seems your strength has greatly increased but just taking off the bracelets. Looking back at Cornelia you see that she is less than pleased that you threw away a perfectly good piece of jewelry.

"Just transform already will you?" she says before joining back in on the fight. With no argument there you reach up to the sky, yelling out 'NIGHT UNITE' and transform into your guardian clothing. What a relief it was to be out of that dress, it was seriously getting hot in that thing, plus it was a little restricting on the movements. After taking out the guards that have now surrounded you, you fly up towards Will.

"We need a portal and we need one now!" you shout, while blasting the guards down below with water. The situation is defiantly getting worse. For every guard that is taken out two more seem to take his place.

"On it!" responds Will before flying off towards one of the balconies. While Will does that you take another moment to re-assess the situation while still helping out with the fight. Phobos is still present on the balcony along with Deimos and Cedric who is shouting orders at the guards below. There only seems to be one person unaccounted for…

"AMY HOW COULD YOU!"

Welp guess that answers that. Looking over to the grand staircase you see Elyon holding onto the railing for her dear life. "Elyon!" you shout worriedly while dodging some arrows from below, "Elyon, Please hear me out!"

"What's there to hear? You lied to me Amy!"

"No you don't understand!" hurriedly you start flying towards her. With the arrival of the archers she was in danger of some serious cross-fire.

"NO STAY AWAY!" she yells holding her hand out before releasing a massive light sphere at you.

"AMY WATCH OUT!" you hear someone yell. However it is too late. Before you can even react the sphere engulfs you, propelling you backwards and down to the ground below with massive force.

"Princess Elyon, you must leave for your safety!" demands Cedric grasping her shoulder, calming her uncontrollable shaking in shock at what she has just done.

"Amy…." Elyon whispers distantly.

"She is lost to us," states Cedric. Without another word Elyon silently follows Cedric up the stairs to safety. Only looking back once, she witnesses you crawl out from the ruined ballroom floor groaning. The two of you lock eyes and all you are able to express is a look of disappointment and betrayal before she turns and leaves the ballroom.

"This isn't the time to be taking a nap. Come on Will's got the portal ready let's go!" urges Caleb as he hastily helps you up to your feet. Abruptly you hear the roaring cry from above as Cedric transforms into his lizard-like self.

"We need to get out of here now is our only chance!" you hear Hay Lin shout, "Come on this way!" In a hurry you pick up Caleb and start to fly towards Hay Lin but suddenly Cedric's tail comes out of nowhere and knocks Caleb out of your hands and he crashes down to the floor below. Recovering from the interruption you attempt to make a fly by to pick him up again however it proves to be rather difficult with Cedric attempting to grab you in every which way.

"Guys let's go!" you hear Cornelia shout.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated," you respond while hurling chunks of broken stone at Cedric.

"Let me." Looking up you see Deimos falling down towards you with two daggers hand in hand. With only a moment to spare you dodge the blunt of his attack however he is successful in clipping one of your wings sending you tumbling down to the ground below as well. You wish you could say that you stuck the landing.

"Tonight is not my fudging night," you mumble while picking yourself up off the ground. Flying at the moment was no longer an option but nether-the-less you are quickly preoccupied as Deimos comes at you again. The two of you engage in hand to hand combat. Avoiding stabs and jabs you are eventually able to partially disarm Deimos, taking one of his daggers for yourself.

"You fight well for a girl," taunts Deimos as the two of you start to circle one another. There was no time for this, every moment wasted on this prick as another moment you could be spending in freedom. The guardians were already looking exhausted and the situation was only growing worse. Especially since Phobos could decide to get off his royal ass and join in at any moment, and you did not have enough power yet to deal with that. Yet as the two of you circled it seemed as if time was slowing down, the background was slowly blurring… fading to black…. all that seemed clear was Deimos. Gradually you found yourself slowing down and in no time the two of you had stopped circling one another. Why? You needed to keep moving! Your insides were screaming to move, to get out, but… as he carefully started to move towards you… you were mesmerized. It appeared that he was speaking but you couldn't understand what he was saying at all, all you could hear was his voice… so calming, and his eyes, they were just…just so….

"Violet," you say. His eyes… damn it, his EYES. Using all the remaining willpower you can muster you plunge the dagger into your arm. Drastic yes, but the pain is enough to snap out of whatever state you were just in, just in time to blast Deimos with a lunar orb just before he could grab you. This was dangerous, very dangerous. With a flutter of your wings it seems they've recovered enough so you can hover and get the fudge out of there. Spinning around you make a break for Caleb who has taken on distracting Cedric with Irma's help. In a fly by you roughly pick up Caleb yelling that you are leaving and hell if anything was stopping you this time. To ensure your escape this time Irma and Taranee are trailing behind keeping the guards and Cedric off your back. Once at the balcony you literally throw Caleb through the portal and order the girls to fall back. Although you really want to leave you wait until each girl has flown through the portal to ensure their safety over yours. As they fly through you can't help but look back one more time to see Phobos's face of pure anger as he locks eyes with you. Savoring the moment of triumph you blow him a kiss before playfully peaceing-out through the portal yourself to the beautiful sound of Phobos screaming in angst at your escape.


End file.
